Girlfriend
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: [ShikaxIno] Heck, Shikamaru and Ino both didn't have a clue that actually they fell for each other. Each hoped that each would realize what each truly felt via the song 'Girlfriend'. Could the song 'connect' them? ONESHOT


Songfic. In a different approach, though. Didn't include the entire lyrics. Cut a few inappropriate lines. Which lines of songs they're, figure it out yourself.

Songs used: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and Girlfriend by 'N Sync feat. Nelly. So, Avril vs 'N Sync, yeah-ha…

**Shikamaru x Ino. Don't read this if you hate this pairing.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Girlfriend ©Avril Lavigne. Girlfriend © 'N Sync.**

* * *

**GIRLFRIEND**

**© ArAshiMitArAshi**

**A ShikaIno Songfic Requested by _Endless Snow_**

* * *

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend-"

"Geez…" Shikamaru muttered, feeling somewhat annoyed. He was frowning and his mouth was pouting a bit. Irritation reflected in his face. "Do you know how much I hate your ring tone, Ino? It's sounds really annoying."

"Oh, shut up." Ino glared as she rummaged her hand bag to search for her screaming cell phone. "I love the song and I love Avril Lavigne. And I'm not going to change my ring tone only for your ear's sake." She found the small thing and flipped it open, spoke a few lines then hung up. The call was from one of her best friends, asking her where she was right at that moment. She had something important to talk to her. But being in a middle of an important thing herself, Ino ignored her. She stuffed her cell phone back into her hand bag and focused her entire attention to the boy sat by her side, to the thing that had her attention earlier, their assignment. "Like I don't hate your ring tone."

"At least it's not pop, unlike yours."

"Avril's song is not _that_ pop." Ino defended her favorite singer. "It's pop _rock_."

"It's still pop." Shikamaru commented. "And it's getting more pop ever since she married that Whibley guy."

"And you think that 'N Sync isn't pop?" Ino smirked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I didn't use the pop part as my ring tone. I used Nelly's instead." Shikamaru took his own cell phone out from his back pocket and blasted the said part to Ino's ears.

"_Check it, check it  
He don't want you like I want you  
Believe me boo I been told  
He don't 'ppreciate you mama  
I can tell by the way he holds ya  
He don't love ya like could I love ya  
Or squeeze ya like I squeeze  
I'll make you neck pop back  
And in fact I'll buckle your knees _

Ok baby, what's it gonna take for you to be my lady? (tell me right now)  
I hear your friends say you should-"

Shikamaru mouthed, "Hear that?"

"Whatever." Ino rolled her eyes. "The fact isn't going to change anyway. Even if you used Nelly's part as your ring tone, it is still a part of 'N Sync's _pop_ song." Seeing Shikamaru was too lazy to give a respond to her teasing, Ino added, "And why'd you use the same ring tone for years anyway?"

Shikamaru looked at her long. His eyes almost went right through Ino's blue ones. There was something meaningful hidden inside those deep, dark pools. "I have my reason." His answer was nonchalant as always.

"And that is?"

"Why should I tell you?" Shikamaru dropped his gaze back to the opened book in front of him. "It's a secret."

"Duh!" Ino made a face. "Since when do you keep a secret, Shikamaru?" The blonde's expression meant like she knew all about that boy.

"Believe me, Ino… You don't know me _that _well."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru shrugged, dropping the subject. He didn't want the conversation about him to continue, afraid the secret he kept for three years will be revealed. "And what about you, Ino? Why'd you use the song _Girlfriend_ as your ring tone now?"

"Oh, I have my reason." Ino reflected the answer back to Shikamaru's face.

"Riiight." Shikamaru sighed. "Ceh, like I _don't _know you. You have someone new to chase after, no?" Ino's cheeks turned beet red. Shikamaru smirked. "Gotcha."

He knew her play, her game. Ino never stayed with one boy for long. Every time she changed her ring tone, then she must have someone new in her heart. And every ring tone she set varied with every boy she met. Their theme song, she told him once, which sang her heart out and expressed what she truly felt towards that boy. Shikamaru had heard enough about those said theme songs. There was _Sk8er Boi_, _He Wasn't, My Happy Ending, Complicated_, blah, blah… There were so many that he lost count of them. And now _Girlfriend_. Shikamaru wondered which boy the theme song belonged to.

Ino had set _Girlfriend_ as her ring tone since the single came out, which meant she had her eyes on that boy for almost two months. It was surprising to know she kept that boy for _that _long. As far as he knew, the longest period a boy ever managed to stay in her heart, meaning a ring tone ever remained unchanged was only…three weeks? Shikamaru wasn't sure.

"Who is he?" The question was like always; casual. "Some quarterback? A soccer player? A gorgeous swimmer?"

Ino buried her mouth in the palm of her hand, scrutinizing the face of her childhood friend, her best friend, Shikamaru. The boy looked calm, as neutral as ever. Of course, he was so used to her nature.

Avril Lavigne's _Girlfriend_ echoed in her ears.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive…  
_

Silently, Ino replied, _Guess what, Shikamaru?_ _He's a Shougi master._

Too bad he had a girlfriend.

* * *

_There she goes…_ Shikamaru noted with sarcasm. _Dreaming again. What a drag._

A little jealousy seeped into his heart. It was piercing, slowly tore his heart apart. Okay, not little, maybe a bit much. Okay, okay! Maybe not just _a bit much_, maybe it was like hell. Yeah, Shikamaru was jealous as hell.

That was his secret. He loved that girl, he loved his childhood friend, his best friend. He loved Ino. And it had been three long years. He had loved her ever since they were still in middle school. But he never confessed his feelings to her, expressed his feelings even once because he just knew what her reaction will be.

Ino wouldn't accept his love.

And he knew better; Ino deserved more. A great guy to match her smashing looks, meeting her standard. Not just a plain, simple, ordinary-looking guy like him.

And just like Ino, he had a theme song for her, a song that captured his feelings perfectly. That was the reason he didn't change his ring tone though there were other cool songs came out as the time passed by. As long as Ino remained in his heart, then his ring tone will never change. He wished that Ino would pay attention more closely to his ring tone, would realize the hidden meaning behind that song and detected the feelings he harbored for her. That will save him from doing troublesome thing, for instance; a love confession.

Every time he saw Ino chasing boys after boys that never once was him, Shikamaru wanted to scream his heart out to her.

_I don't know why you care  
He doesn't even know you're there  
Cause he don't love your eyes  
And he don't love your smile  
Girl, you know that ain't fair_

_In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does the man even know you're alive?_

Those boys never paid attention to her, cool and popular boys like Uchiha Sasuke and Sai. For them, she was just a fan girl, an _annoying_ fan girl.

_I got an idea_

It hurt him so much to see her being rejected by those said boys. It pained him to see the tears flowed out of her beautiful eyes. It ached to see the frown marred across her forehead instead of her smile. And that was enough to make him stay by her side every time, giving her the comfort she needed, playing the role of a perfect friend. He listened to her sobs, he offered her his shoulder to cry on, all the time stroking a little part of her back with his mind silently offering, "Why don't you be my girlfriend?"_  
_

_I'll treat you good  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl, you should be my girlfriend_

* * *

/Flashback/

"Geez, Ino…" A bubblegum-haired girl spoke with both hands on her hips, slightly looking pissed or rather annoyed. "Why can't you listen to me just this time? Take my advice! Go date him!"

"Humph…" Ino replied, not caring much. She focused her entire attention at her own reflection in the mirror, adjusting her bangs that covered almost half of her face. "Go date him? Go date Nara Shikamaru? Are you out of your mind or what? How could I date a childhood friend, a best friend? Geez…"

"You rather date, chase after those jerks rather than your childhood friend? Can't you see how bad they turned you down? One after another…"

"I don't date a best friend. It's weird, you know."

"But people say best friend makes the best lover…" Sakura still didn't give up her idea.

"Oh? Like you and Naruto?"

"Exactly."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Shikamaru." A feminine voice calling the boy's name altered Ino's thoughts away. Without looking up, Ino knew too well who the voice belonged to.

"Ami." Shikamaru greeted the approaching girl. Ino secretly made a face. Why, of all people Shikamaru chose _her_ to be his girlfriend? Couldn't he pick somebody else, somebody who was tons better? Say…her?

Ino remembered the first time she heard the news that Shikamaru was going out with the girl. It happened almost six months ago.

* * *

/Flashback/

"Shikamaru!" She had screamed at him that day. "I couldn't believe you! How could you do this to me?!"

"Geez, what is your problem now, Ino?"

"You!" She pointed a manicured finger to his nose. "You are my problem!"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru's trademark line flared up her anger even more. "What have I done this time?"

"I heard you went out on a date with Ami yesterday, Shikamaru! Tell me, is it true or not?!" Seeing his silence, Ino knew that it was all true. Shikamaru was too lazy to give her a yes, too lazy to get into an argument he knew he will receive. It was too troublesome for him to deal with her wrath. "Of all people, why did you have to date that bitch?! You knew she was my enemy!"

"Yeah, I know she's your enemy. So what?"

Ino didn't answer, being too caught up in her anger. She and Ami had been enemies since kindergarten, because that girl always picked on her best friend, Sakura. The day Ino defended Sakura by throwing the poisonous flowers into Ami's mouth, an unofficial war had been declared.

And since then, they didn't fail to tease and insult, pick on each other every time they met. They competed in almost everything, from looks to studies, from fame to boys. But Ino always won their fights, she was smart, gorgeous and sexy, tons better than Ami. She had the whole school's attention, being one of the cheerleaders she was and excelled in academics, having the genius Shikamaru and the brainy Sakura as her back bone. Ami was clearly defeated big time but she never gave up that easily until she got what she wanted, which was beating Ino in any way she can, so she took another route to victory.

She dated Ino's best boy friend.

Ino didn't know, wasn't sure whether Ami had her eyes on Shikamaru all these times, or whether she truly like, love that boy but one thing Ino knew and sure, Ami did it on purpose –to make her pissed.

Somehow it worked.

"Why'd you date her, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru almost rolled his eyes. How should he tell Ino the reason why he dated her enemy? It was embarrassing. Ami _tricked_ him into the date.

"Why'd you make such a big fuss about it? It's just _a_ date, Ino." Shikamaru shrugged carelessly. Ino was too angry to return his words. "It's nothing."

Ino glared daggers at him. "But _a_ date could turn a _nothing_ into a _thing_, Shikamaru. And if that happens, I'm not sure how I could face that situation. You are one of my closest friends, meaning I should get along with anybody who is close to you, too. I cannot do that with Ami. She's my biggest enemy. I hate her with all my heart, always have and always will be."

"It won't happen again." Shikamaru assured her. He vowed to himself that next time he'll be extra careful facing Ami, won't be fooled by her sweet talk. "Don't worry, Ino. She's just a date, she's nothing to me and trust me, she's not going to be my girlfriend, you'll see."

The way Shikamaru assured her was very, very convincing back then.

But three months after that, Ino's prediction became real. Shikamaru and Ami were officially in a relationship. She remembered sobbing into her pillow hard that night, her tears were endless. She just couldn't believe that Shikamaru didn't grasp his words firmly, that Shikamaru would do that to her.

Ami dated Shikamaru; clearly a defeat to her. The biggest defeat ever.

And what made it worse, it happened just in time Ino realized that she began to feel something towards the boy.

_Crap._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ino watched her enemy from the corner of her eyes. Ami was leaning against Shikamaru, too close for comfort. Her upper unbuttoned school uniform showed the clear view of her cleavage, for Shikamaru to see, Ino knew. "Oh, the Biology assignment?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered, didn't care much, didn't even pay attention to his girlfriend's exposed upper breasts.

"With _Ino_?" Ami's loud, teasing tone brought Ino's eyes to fully cast on her. "How troublesome it is to have her as your partner, Shikamaru. She'll only get in your way. She's unreliable. She couldn't do a thing. She'll just shove the entire work to you. You know how blondes are…" Ami silently mouthed, "Bimbo."

Ino clenched her fists in anger, holding herself from strangling the dark-haired girl to death. She couldn't lose her sanity there, not in front of Shikamaru. She had to protect her pride. She didn't want Ami to know that by being her best friend's girlfriend was a big defeat to her. She had to act cool like that fact didn't alter her ego at all.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend-"

Thank goodness there was a call saving her from launching the embarrassing act. More smirks from Ami then Ino were definitely in it. Quickly, Ino rummaged her hand bag and took her cell phone out.

She noticed the unpleasant look Shikamaru threw once she hung up and excused herself, saying that she had to meet someone, _lying_ that she had to meet someone special, cool and handsome just to make Ami pissed, which actually the call was from her best friend who called earlier.

But Ino didn't know that her excuse made Shikamaru pissed, too.

"Bitch." One word from Ino's mouth as she walked past Ami, brushing the girl's shoulder on purpose, was enough to flare the flames inside Ami's heart. The dark-haired girl bit her bottom lip hard as she returned her fiery gaze to Ino's blue eyes, didn't dare to give a slap on the blonde's face in Shikamaru's presence.

Ino smiled a silent victory.

* * *

_Does he know what you feel?_

_Are you sure that it's real?  
Does he ease your mind?  
Or does he break your stride?  
Did you know that love can be a shield?_

_Ino's going to see the boy_, Shikamaru cringed at his thought. _The _Girlfriend_ boy._ _Man, I could never have the chance to be one of her ring tone boys, could I?_

"Now Ino's gone, let's do something fun, Shikamaru!" Ami's voice was loud and clear but Shikamaru only heard his own thoughts.

_Soon she'll return, crying… _Shikamaru wondered. _I have to be there for her…  
_

But Shikamaru clearly had forgotten that since he coupled with Ami, Ino never came running to him anymore…

* * *

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again__  
And again and again and again!_

"Wow, you look…horrible."

Ino chuckled weakly. "Like a banshee?"

"Worse." Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed, forcing Ino to laugh along. "What makes you look like _that_?"

"His girlfriend."

"Ah…" Sakura nodded knowingly.

"_She's like…so whatever_!" Ino suddenly wailed, couldn't control the depressing feeling anymore. "_You could do so much better_, Shikamaru! Argghh!!! Why did you have to date the biggest mother of those bitches anyway?!"

"Ino, remember I'm not Shikamaru." Sakura held up her hands in defense. Her best friend could appear to be very frightening, especially when something was pissing her off. "Go trash your anger to someone else."

"But you're the only one here, Sakura." Ino sighed heavily, looking around the school cafeteria. "At least the only one who I can leash my wrath out, the only one who understands. Crap, I wanna kill Ami so badly! I mean, how the hell she could think of dating Shikamaru?!"

"Or rather how the hell Shikamaru could think of dating Ami, Ino?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Believe me, Sakura. His answer was like this…"

* * *

/Flashback/

"She's not too troublesome…" Shikamaru spoke in his usual lazy tone. "Our dates had been pleasant."

He was too lazy to explain that after the first date, Ami became more and more persistent and difficult to resist. She bugged him almost all the time –not in Ino's presence, of course- and he had no choice but to surrender to her demands at last. He never told Ino all that. He just knew what will happen once Ino found out. Surely it was troublesome to get involved in their catfights. That was why he kept his mouth shut. Worse, on his last date with Ami they had made out and it appeared to him that the experience was the first to both of them. So being Shikamaru, the responsible Shikamaru, he assured Ami that she wasn't just his one night stand and offered her to be his girlfriend for the sake of…well, everything. Plus, he wasn't going to have the girl in his dream anytime so dating Ami wasn't a big deal to him.

"That's all?" Ino wanted to smash her fist hard into his face. "That's the reason you made her your girlfriend?"

"I guess…"

"You mean you _like_ her?"

"She's kinda fun to be with…" Shikamaru lied.

"Did you _love_ her?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer me! Did you?!"

Shikamaru sighed. He really was in the troublesome situation ever. Now how was he supposed to answer that question? Should he tell her that he actually love someone else, love her? What difference will it make? Will Ino accept him and be his girlfriend instead? Or will she just brush him off? Laugh at his face and tell him that she can't and that he was just a friend to her? Did Ino really can't accept a turning point in their relationship? Did she really _dislike_ him that much?

If so, why'd she gave so much damn about he coupled with Ami anyway?

"I don't love her," he dared himself to look at Ino, into her flaming blue eyes. She was really mad, he could tell. "And I don't like her, either."

"But why did you date her? Why did you make the relationship official?"

Shikamaru showed a lazy face. "I just feel like it."

Ino laughed mockingly. "Just feel like it? That's all? Just feel like it, huh?"

"Well, I'm not going out with anybody right now." Shikamaru knew that his words added more fuel to Ino's burning wrath, but it was really a drag to argue with her anymore, to debate with himself whether should he tell her his feelings right away or should he just keep his mouth shut. He just wanted to escape from the troublesome situation. He'll deal with her later, when Ino already cooled off. "And my relationship with Ami is not something serious. Relax, Ino. It's not a big deal."

"No big deal?" Her tone was sharp.

"Yeah. I'll break up with her sooner or later, you'll see."

But Ino had seen enough. Shikamaru had said this to her three months ago but look how things turned out now. "Or you won't; after you seriously fall in love with her. And if that ever happens-"

"It's not going to happen. And you don't have to get along with her if you don't want to, Ino… Keep on hating her, for all I care."

Ino bit her bottom lip. Her expression was indescribable. She was angry and hurt at the same time. Shikamaru wouldn't know, wouldn't understand what all this meant to her. She felt like fate had slapped her hard in the face the moment she heard the news that Ami was dating her best friend for real this time. The table had been turned. For the first time, she had lost to Ami.

Ino nodded slowly, absorbing the understatement.

"Okay, if this is how it appears to be…" Her voice was like a whisper. "You should know by now that I won't spend my time with you, I won't come near you even within one feet radius anymore, Shikamaru, as long as you're dating Ami. I couldn't stand her even a bit. She's toxic to me. So you, being Ami's boyfriend is toxic to me, too."

Ino noticed that Shikamaru's calm, lazy face darkened after hearing her statement. She knew he didn't want things to happen this way but this was the way she worked. After the very first date, she didn't talk, refused to talk to him for about a week. And when she heard that the two went out together again, again and again, she tried her best to avoid them. But that only made things worse. Without seeing Shikamaru as much as always, her heart began to miss him. She started to look at him in a different way, started to think that what Sakura had said to her before actually made sense. It was possible for a best friend to turn into a lover, besides, platonic relationship between men and women never existed anyway.

And when she finally considered making Shikamaru her ring tone boy, a declaration froze her will. Shikamaru and Ami were officially in a relationship now.

Ino made it clear that that was the end of their friendship.

* * *

But of course, the cruel fate never left them alone.

Just sometime in that week, after three long months not speaking to each other, Ino and Shikamaru were paired up for the Biology assignment. It was very awkward for both of them at first, to get used to each other just like the old times again. But their relation was always natural from the start. They mended their friendship in no time.

For Ino, it was kind of surprising (and pleasing) to know that Shikamaru always kept his pace with her, knew her every single issue, for instance, knew what her current ring tone was.

And every time she gazed at his face, she couldn't help but wondering…

_I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"Why'd you called me here, Sakura?" Ino sighed in exasperation. She wondered what kind of important thing Sakura needed her that much, for calling her over and over again.

"I need your help with something." Sakura sounded cheery. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "I want to hear your opinion about this." She pushed a teen magazine across the table to Ino. "Tell me what you think about the latest fashion."

Ino flipped a few colorful pages, shaking her head. "You asked me to come all the way here to talk about fashion? I thought there was something _really_ important."

"Fashion is important!" Sakura beamed. "I have a big date this weekend and I need to look really, really presentable!"

"To Naruto?" Ino rolled her eyes. "Please…"

Sakura ignored her. Of course, she was madly in love with that loud-mouthed blonde. "Now take a good look of those clothes, Ino and tell me which one is the best. After this, we're going shopping!"

* * *

_I got an idea _

Why don't you be my girlfriend?  
I'll treat you good  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
Cause if you were my girlfriend

_I'd be your shining star_

_The one to show you where you are  
Girl, you should be my girlfriend_

He wanted to say those words a long time ago but never got the chance. Actually he did have the chance, numerous times but he never grabbed the said chance. He was too afraid of being rejected, too afraid to get hurt.

And he never intended to hurt Ino in any way he can but he knew he had; by dating Ami, her biggest enemy. Sometimes he wondered to himself, why'd he do that in the first place anyway? Why'd he surrender to the girl's demands and sweet talks? He didn't have any feelings for that girl and never will. Why can't he just brush the girl away from his life?

And why'd he still stay in the relationship? Was being someone else's really mattered to him? Or, owning someone that mattered? Or, was it just about…sex?

Shikamaru turned to look at his side, to a cloud of dark hair resting on the pillow next to his. How he wished the strands changed its color into some kind of fine silvery gold.

"Hey, Ami." He shook the body slowly. "Hey, wake up. I need to talk to you about something."

He should have done this a long time ago.

* * *

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend-"_

Frustrated by the things happened earlier in school, Ino sobbed into her pillow again that night. Shopping with Sakura didn't make her feel at ease at all, only making the pain in her heart worsened. Crying was the only solution to break free from all the frustrations.

Suddenly, a loud noise emanated from her cell phone. Ino cursed, glancing at the alarm clock by her bed. Two in the morning. Who the hell possibly called her at this late hour?

She hoped it was Sakura.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfrie-"_

She really hoped it was Sakura.

"Hello?"

"Uh…" A male voice sounded unsure, a male voice she knew too well. "I hope I didn't wake you, did I?"

Ino controlled her sniffs, hoping that Shikamaru wouldn't realize that she was crying. "N-no. You didn't. I…I was just getting ready to bed."

A long pause. Crap, Shikamaru probably had detected there was something wrong with her tone and the way her voice shaken and hesitant.

"Are you…crying?" Oh, why he always been so smart?

"No." Ino lied but she knew that Shikamaru wouldn't believe her. Why did they know each other so well? "Why are you calling me?"

She heard him breathing hard into the phone, indicating he was nervous. Ino's curiosity peeked out. And why'd that lazy bum was still up at two in the morning anyway?

"Shikamaru?"

"Uh… Can I see you, Ino?"

Ino's eyes widened. That question was beyond her expectations! "Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

A pause again. "No reason. I…just feel like it. Can we meet?"

Now it was Ino's turn to be nervous. "Uh…sure. I guess…"

"I'll be there."

Ino was still dazed after Shikamaru hung up. _For crying out loud, he gets on his lazy ass and come over to see me right now? Is he out of his mind or something?_

* * *

"So, what's up?"

Ino had her thick sweater on over her pajamas, her hair was tousled, her eyes still red and her nose was puffy. But she didn't care about her appearance. Shikamaru had seen the worst of her. Besides, putting up a good face at this late hour was such a drag to her. Ino had her lazy time sometimes.

And Shikamaru was in the same state as her, too, so what was the deal?

He occupied the empty space beside her on the bench. "I want to tell you something troublesome."

Ino sniffed. There were still tears in her eyes. "And that is?"

Shikamaru sighed, knowing that Ino had been crying just before he came. She must have been rejected again, he thought. "What a jerk," he said out loud.

Ino turned to him in surprise. "What?"

"That _Girlfriend_ boy." Shikamaru answered. "Did he turn you down?"

It was amusing to know that Shikamaru noticed even the littlest thing about her. And that made Ino's heart warmed up even more. "No," Ino chuckled weakly. "It wasn't like that…"

"Oh?"

"He had a girlfriend."

"Oh."

Silence fell between them. It had been so long since they sat together late in the night like this, the last time probably was six-seven months ago. They used to sit on the roof and gazed at the stars together, when they really had nothing to do.

"What is that troublesome thing, Shikamaru?"

"Ah, that…" Shikamaru scratched the base of his neck, a clear message saying that it was indeed troublesome. "Hmm…how should I say this to you?"

He didn't know how to tell her that he was really, really glad that they were paired up for the Biology assignment. Only that made Ino talk to him, befriend him back. She had no idea how he missed her company so much in the long three months, even though Ami kept him occupied almost all the time. Talking to Ino for the first time that morning made him realized that it wasn't worth breaking their friendship just because of Ami. He had lied to himself, lied to his feelings. He hurt himself and Ino just because he shielded, guarding what he truly felt so securely.

And this night, he vowed to himself that he will make it all up.

Ino raised her brows. "If you're not going to say it this instant, I'm going to bed." She rose but Shikamaru grabbed her wrist fast and she stumbled down on his chest. For a moment, they just remained in that position until finally Ino broke the reverie.

She pulled away from his embrace and returned to her sit earlier on, waiting for whatever Shikamaru wanted to say, with cheeks all flaming red.

"I broke up with her."

The news was too good to be true. "Excuse me?" Ino couldn't believe her ears.

"Ami's not my girlfriend anymore." Shikamaru pinned his gaze on Ino's confused face. "I'm sorry. I should do that long time ago. Heck, I shouldn't even date her."

"Why all in a sudden? Why'd you do this? Why'd you break up with her?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Because of you."

"Me? Why? I never asked you to!"

"I like you." The words killed Ino's next outburst. "More than friends." He looked away. "I love you."

Ino was still speechless. Shikamaru continued, "Yeah, it's true. Remember this morning? At recess? Our conversation about ring tones?" Ino nodded slowly, Shikamaru gave a crooked grin. "You asked me why I used the ring tone for years and I said that I have my own reason, a secret? Well, actually what I told you before is the secret."

"Tha-that you l-love…me?" Ino sounded unsure.

"Yeah." Shikamaru chuckled weakly. "I hope you get the meaning behind the ring tone, Ino, that's why I didn't change it. 'N' Sync's _Girlfriend_ is basically about my feelings for you."

"Shikamaru, you- Are you serious? Do you know what the hell you're talking about?"

"Yeah. But don't worry, Ino. You don't have to say anything, accept my love or something. I just want to tell you this. Are you angry?"

"Yes!" Ino sprang to her feet and dared him to do the same. Shikamaru slowly got up, posture slouched, hands in pockets. He looked at the mad blonde before him. "For how long have you been feeling me?!"

He sighed. Somehow he expected this. This was so close to his imagination of Ino's reaction about his confession. "About three years." If Ino wanted to punch the guts out of his body, then go ahead. He didn't care. What mattered now was the secret he hid for a long damn period had been revealed.

"And you never- Geez! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Just did."

"No! I mean, why not earlier?!"

"Does it make a difference?"

"Damn yes it does!"

Shikamaru stared at Ino's serious face. "What do you mean?"

He didn't expect her answer to be like that. He expected long, troublesome rants but his ears heard nothing, instead, his lips met something. Ino had grabbed his arm and pulled his tall form down to her, down to eye to eye level and closed her mouth deeply over his. It all happened in a second.

She certainly tasted different, way too different from Ami. Her lips were soft yet demanding, expertly, skillfully traced his hard ones. He felt the passion, the genuine emotion stirred within her. Her kiss was like a dream, sweet and intoxicating, making him wanted more.

"Because Avril Lavigne's _Girlfriend_ is basically about you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru choked. "You mean I'm…the _Girlfriend_ boy?"

"Yeah." Ino gazed into the wide dark eyes before her. "Since three months ago."

Shikamaru was stunned, absorbing the whole thing. Once again, what came from Ino was out of his expectations. She indeed was unpredictable. She loved him in return? Man, that was hard to believe! But after he saw the convincing eyes of her, he knew that it was all true.

Wasting no time, Shikamaru returned Ino's kiss with force that was twice hers.

"Ino," he spoke huskily, enveloping her body into a tight embrace. "You should be my girlfriend."

Ino chuckled. "I want to be your girlfriend, Shikamaru."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Note: Ami appeared in episode 40_something_ of Naruto anime **

Certain people probably don't like songfic but because **_Endless Snow_** loves this kind so much, I just have to write something like this once in a while. I hope I did okay, and I hope this story is not too confusing. Personally, I think this story is kinda cheesy, you know, the typical love story thing. Oh, well…

Thanks for reading!


End file.
